<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sparring with techno as a kid by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649655">sparring with techno as a kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Technoblade, Sort Of, anyway, concussion, i guess ???, i would know, injures, look . is muscle memory, nothing graphic, sparing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've seen what you can do, Blade"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sparring with techno as a kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i speedran this, lmao- thank u boar boy for allowing me to brainrot in your dms &lt;3333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was an autumn kid. He knew the heat of summer and battle but distantly, from his father’s and brothers tales. As a child, he had never been interested in it, following his music and writing passion with enough support from his family to not feel guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make it hurt less, thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his brother --his twin-- was closer to his father than he could ever be. There’s some kind of unbreakable bond that forms in the heat of the battle, on the happiness of a victory and the understanding of a loss. He saw it in their faces when they spoke about strategies and training procediments and different kinds of weapons he didn't understand the importance of. He would point it out, with a twigle of bitterness, when the two of them would get too caught up in their banter to notice he had grown quiet. Phil, his dad, would just scoff with fondness and ask about his day too, while Techno just laughed somewhat guiltily. Wilbur didn’t have time to feel regret for interrupting them before he’d launch into a very detailed explanation of his day, to regain that attention. Wilbur knew he thrived in attention, and wasn’t shy about it. At the end of their dinner, always, Phil would bring the two of them to his arms and say how proud he was. Technoblade would stiff but eventually relax into the touch while Wilbur just laughed and held his dad closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But sometimes he didn’t have the energy to force the attention to himself and would let them talk away about their new victory over dinner. He would see it in Techno’s face, allowing himself a little bit more expression as he cracked joke after joke and he would see the please eye’s of Phil laughing at everything he said, as if it was the funniest thing in the world. He would go over dinner quiet, with no word spoken and they wouldn’t turn their faces to him until he was exiting the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Phil would turn his eyes and, as a second nature, but not meaning it less, he’d say:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you, Wilbur. Sleep well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make it hurt less, thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Wilbur suggested Techno that they spared together, he had laughed at his face. His laughter died out and prompted an uncomfortable silence when Techno realized he had been serious. It didn’t bother Wilbur all that much, for he knew he was the one who hadn’t gone into fighting by himself at the age he should’ve. Techno coughed awkwardly before looking to the side and, finally, replied </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I would destroy you, right?” said his ever so sensitive brother, raising his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince him, because he had seen the way his brother avoided training with other people in general. He supposed it was a mix of the awkwardness that made Techno who he was and how he trained for hours to end and managing to worry every person who cares about his well being. But if Wilbur was anything, he was determined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I want to learn from the best.” he replied, easily. Techno shifted slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask Phil?</span>
  <em>
    <span> He 's</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best.” he looked into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur scoffed and averted his gaze. He knew that if he replied with the actual reason, Techno would be able to see right through him, because Techno was too smart for his own good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he also sucked at talking, and Wilbur was going to use that. Because, why wouldn’t he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon. Why don’t you want to teach me? Are you afraid I’ll be way better than you?” Techno squinted his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just impossible.” He could see Techno already growing frustrated. Good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me. I have seen what you can do, Technoblade, it isn’t that impressive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the last straw. “You’re on.” He spat and started walking towards the training grounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smirked and followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arena was considerably large, a floating ground with pillars that resembled ancient cultures and a wide disposal of weapons he didn’t know the name of. There were some lanterns that Wilbur faintly recalls making with his father some months ago, that keep the place shiny and prevent any monster from appearing in the otherwise clear area. Wilbur navigated instinctively towards a diamond sword but Technoblade shaked his head and gestured him to the wooden axes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea of how much an actual weapon weighs, it would be inconvenient to start from there.” he said, while he passed him a wooden axe and a shield, “we’ll start with the basics. You have never held an actual weapon before, so it would just-” he cut himself and Wilbur looked at him curiously. He just shaked his head. “We are just not using that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur whined. Techno ignored him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno gestured to WIlbur to mimic his pose. He didn’t get it right, and they spent some minutes with that. Once Techno was satisfied with that, he proceeded to actually attempt to teach him how to block, which was the first step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was determined but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>patient</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted to get into the actual stuff, he wanted to know how exciting it actually was to win one of these and he wanted it fast. But he could tell Techno wasn’t taking it seriously, and that he wasn’t even using half his strength. He knew he was being looked down by him, and he hated being looked down by them, even though he was the weakling when it was about fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing didn’t make the pain go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then, Wil, you go and use your shield like- Wilbur, are you even listening?” disbelief coated Techno’s voice. Wilbur felt a little bit guilty because, yes, after all it was him who had interrupted him to go training and was now not listening to a word he said, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur told him so. Techno didn’t appreciate his sincerity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we gotta start from something, alright? We can't just jump into action right awa-” he was cut by a stick going directly to his face. Techno wasn’t using a shield like Wilbur, because Wilbur wasn’t supposed to fight back. That’s why Wilbur saw his change and seized it to hit him in the face, to prove he wasn’t as defenseless as his family thought him to be.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If he thinks about it, it was a very dumb decision. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In a moment, Technoblade had his body slam to the ground, leaving him breathless and with pain all over his body. The floor was cold and dirty and the sky that he could now see in full glory was intimidating. He felt a wet thing behind his head and had trouble processing what was exactly happening. He heard a pained sound --that probably belonged to himself-, a shocked gasp, and some hands cradling his face. These were rough hands, and it was like that that he concluded these were Technoblade’s hands. They were warm, warmer than the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows Techno wouldn't hurt him on purpose. If he could be rational about this, he could understand that it was probably muscle memory what got Techno to react as he did. And it makes sense- Techno, when he fought, fought for his life, and honor. He had seen him take out mobs that could have very easily left them with one life less- and Phil without any live left.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing didn’t make the pain go away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt himself being cradled and lifted from the floor, but his head hurt- hurt very badly, and the wet feeling didn’t quite leave, and he felt drowsy, very drowsy, and even in this state he felt his brother panicking and he wanted to calm him. He couldn’t quite get to, which was confusing. Why was Techno even panicking? Everything had been alright just now. He also couldn’t bear the lights anymore, which was annoying, because Techno wouldn’t let him close his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little shut eye couldn’t hurt, right? He had always been the reasonable one between the two, so he shouldn’t trust him when he said that he had to stay awake. He drifted to sleep slowly… </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up, he was mildly confused. First of all, he wasn’t in his room, but in Phil’s bedroom. Second of all, he doesn’t really remember… going to sleep? Third of all, his head hurt like crazy, and he feels slightly out of place. He blinks a few times to use his eyes to the lack of light, and it is only then that he notices his brother at the end of the bed. His twin, who looks restless as ever, gripping strongly to his left arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t mean to hurt you.” He hears his dad say, entering the room. He whispers, so Wilbur assumes he’s thinking the same things as him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Techno doesn’t sleep as much as he should. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phil walks over him, on the other side of the bed. “He didn’t want to. He always tells me he’s afraid of fighting some people because he still can’t control his strength well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looks to the locks of pink hair spread in the bed. Phil laughs softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was so scared, it was surprising to see it. I had never seen him <em>that</em> scared, not even when I found you two.” Wilbur thinks of smoke and fire and a kind man gesturing to follow him, bribing them both with food and open arms. He looks to his eyes. He has the same fond and pained look that he wore back then. "He told me he was afraid that this would happen, but you insisted, and he's so bad with being peer pressured, as you know. But he was so afraid, I had to focus on calming him down after I tended your wounds. And even then he didn't leave your side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do it?” he asks, not unkindly. Wilbur doesn’t know what he’s exactly asking, and his head still hurts, and his throat tickles, and he feels like talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I wanted to be like you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil looks shocked. Wilbur tenses. That wasn’t a thing that he was supposed to say, like, ever. But the confession hangs between the two of them and Wilbur can’t take it back, can’t reflect it with humour. He thinks that deep down he doesn’t want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay in silence for a while, the only noise filling the room being Techno´s snores. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil,” Phil starts, uncertain. Wilbur listens. “You’re more that I’ll ever be. Don’t think otherwise. You two- are my pride. I love you both, and I’ve seen you two grow so much these years. You don’t have to be a fighter to make me proud.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur doesn’t quite know when he launched forward, nor when Phil walked over, but he knows that their bodies collide, so so softly and then there are tears in his eyes that he doesn’t fight back anymore. And Phil is there and his brother is also there and everything is okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want, I can still teach you.” Phil says. “And once you know enough, you can spare. Alright?” Wilbur can’t trust his voice so he just nods and they leave it at that. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a while later when Wilbur can catch Techno awake. He seems nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you.” Wilbur blunts out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno allows himself to smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave it at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>